1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer-implemented databases and data processing systems and methods. More particularly, and without limitation, the invention relates to data warehouse computer systems and online analytical processing (OLAP).
2. Background of the Invention
Online analytical processing (OLAP) is a key part of most data warehouse and business analysis systems. OLAP services provide for fast analysis of multi-dimensional information. For this purpose, OLAP services provide for multi-dimensional access and navigation of data in an intuitive and natural way, providing a global view of data that can be drilled down into particular data of interest. Speed and response time are important attributes of OLAP services that allow users to browse and analyze data online in an efficient manner. Further, OLAP services typically provide analytical tools to rank, aggregate, and calculate lead and lag indicators for the data under analysis.
An OLAP cube is a multi-dimensional representation of a set of data. Such a cube is the basis for transaction data storage in prior art data warehouse systems.
The SAP® business information warehouse is a data warehouse system, which enables users to analyze data from operative SAP applications, as well as other business applications and external data sources such as databases, online services and the Internet. The SAP business information warehouse enables OLAP for processing of information from large amounts of operative and historical data. In this context, OLAP technology enables multi-dimensional analysis from various business perspectives.
The business information warehouse server for core areas and processes, pre-configured with business content, ensures that a user can look at information within the entire enterprise. In selected roles in a company, business content offers the information that employees need to carry out their tasks. As well as roles, business content contains other pre-configured objects such as cubes, queries, key figures and characteristics for simplification of business information warehouse implementation.
With the business explorer, the SAP business information warehouse provides flexible reporting and analysis tools for analysis and decision-making support. These tools include query, reporting and OLAP functions. An employee having access authorization can evaluate past or current data on various levels of detail and from different perspectives, not only on the web but also in Microsoft Excel.